Morality Guide
This page is intended to show the exact conversation and/or action triggers to receive Paragon and Renegade points. Background and Psych Profile Starting Paragon and Renegade Points *Spacer/War Hero 20 *Colonist/War Hero 15 *Earthborn/War Hero 10 *Spacer/Sole Survivor 15 , 5 *Colonist/Sole Survivor 10 , 10 *Earthborn/Sole Survivor 5 , 15 *Spacer/Ruthless 10 *Colonist/Ruthless 15 *Earthborn/Ruthless 20 Prologue: Find the Beacon Joker and Kaidan *2 for saying "I agree." *2 for saying "Cut the chatter!" Richard L. Jenkins and Doctor Chakwas *2 for saying "Relax, Jenkins." *2 for saying "Part of the job, Doc." First Contact *2 for saying "He deserves a burial." *2 for saying "Forget about him." Ashley Williams *2 for saying "Are you okay?" *:plus *2 for saying "Don't blame yourself." *2 for saying "You abandoned them." *:plus *2 for saying "Fine, come with us." The Scientists *2 for saying "You're safe." *:plus *9 for shutting up Manuel The Farmers *2 for saying "It's safe." *:plus *2 for Intimidating "You're holding out on me." *:plus *2 for Charming "He may know something." *2 for Intimidating "Is he worth dying for?" The Smuggler *2 for saying "Let it go, Williams." (Must've gotten Powell's name from the Farmers) *:plus *2 for Intimidating "You're lying." Kaidan back on the Normandy (if Shepard is female) *2 for saying "You helped." *2 for saying "The mission failed." Ashley back on the Normandy *2 for saying "You helped." *2 for saying "The mission failed." ;Total *22 , 8 freebies *29 , 15 freebies Citadel: Expose Saren Arrival at the Citadel *2 for saying “They're blind.” Go to the Tower *2 for saying “Quit protecting him!” Citadel: Garrus *2 for saying “It was a big risk.” *2 for saying “Nice shot.” Take Down Fist (need 3 Charm or 3 Intimidate otherwise the workers will attack you no matter how fast you are.) *2 for Charming “Save yourselves.” *2 for Intimidating “You're making a mistake.” *:plus *2 for saying “You don't deserve to live.” *2 for saying “He deserved it.” Return to the Tower *2 for saying “It's the best solution.” *2 for saying “Quit holding us back!” Speak to the Ambassador *2 for saying “I'll be careful.” *2 for saying “That's your job.” Departing Speech *2 for saying “Humanity must do its part.” *2 for saying “Nobody's going to help us.” *:plus *2 for saying “Everyone is counting on us.” *2 for saying “Humanity's in this alone!” Navigator Pressly *2 for saying “They're on our side.” *:plus *2 for saying “You doubt my decisions?” ;Total *16 , 4 freebies *18 , 6 freebies Citadel: Assignments Citadel: Asari Consort *2 for saying “Glad to help.” *2 for saying “Let's talk payment.” Citadel: Doctor Michel *2 for saying “Let's work this out.” *8 for Charming “You should reconsider.” *2 for saying “Kill him.” *9 for Intimidating “Talk and you're dead!” Citadel: The Fan (3rd encounter) *8 for Charming “It's not that easy,” “There are other fights,” or “Let's talk about trust.” *9 for Intimidating “That's a load of crap,” “There are no good fights,” or “Here's a test.” Citadel: Homecoming *8 for Charming “This isn't right.” *8 for Charming “This is important.” *9 for Intimidating “I'm releasing the body.” *9 for Intimidating “This is war.” Citadel: Jahleed's Secret (Citadel: Jahleed's Fears) *9 for saying “You're not leaving.” (not previously received “Citadel: Scan the Keepers” from Chorban) *8 for saying “No more.” (previously received “Citadel: Scan the Keepers” from Chorban) *:plus *8 for Charming “Then do it legally.” *2 for Intimidating “Take it back!” Citadel: Presidium Prophet *8 for Charming “This is unworthy of you.” *8 for Charming “It's not causing trouble.” *9 for Intimidating “There's trouble anyway.” *9 for Intimidating “This is dangerous.” Citadel: Reporter's Request (previously spoken to Emily Wong before dealing with Fist) *2 for Intimidating “You owe me more.” Citadel: Rita's Sister and Chellick (Citadel: Rita's Sister) *2 for Charming “You don't need her.” *2 for Intimidating “Pathetic.” *:plus *8 for returning the shipment to Chellick *9 for fighting Jax Citadel: Xeltan's Complaint *2 for saying “Don't worry.” UNC: Hostile Takeover (Person of Interest) *8 for saying “No. I won't do this.” *2 for saying “Not a problem” or “I'll do it” *:plus *2 for saying “You're under arrest.” *8 for Charming “Walk away.” *2 for saying “You better stay clean.” *9 for Intimidating “Disband the group.” UNC: Privateers (Missing Person) *2 for saying “I'll do it.” *2 for saying “Forget it.” *:plus *2 for saying “This must be hard on you.” *2 for saying “You were fooling yourself.” ;Total *76 , 2 freebies *70 , 2 freebies Citadel: Assignments (after 1 plot world) Citadel: Family Matter *8 for Charming “It's still her choice.” *8 for Charming “It's worth it.” *9 for Intimidating “You're not helping.” *9 for Intimidating “Think of the child.” Citadel: Planting a Bug *2 for saying “It's a good cause.” *8 for Charming “I've changed my mind.” *9 for Intimidating “LIE I already did it.” Citadel: The Fourth Estate *2 for saying “This interview is over.” *8 for Charming “The turians helped build it.” then “The crew is still Alliance.” *2 for saying “Time to shut you up.” *9 for Intimidating “A great human innovation.” then “I command the Normandy.” (Note: If you then use “This interview is over.” or “Time to shut you up.” for the next question, you do not get these points, only the above given 2 or 2 , respectively.) Citadel: Snap Inspection *2 for Charming “We need to build bridges.” *2 for Intimidating “We need to kick ass.” *2 for saying “I'm afraid so.” *2 for saying “Damn right I did.” UNC: Asari Diplomacy (Investigate Mercenaries) (Note: This assignment can be completed if Shepard goes directly to Sharjila, thus skipping this section's requirement of having finished one mission.) *2 for saying “Don't bother.” *2 for saying “It better be.” ;Total *34 , 0 freebies *38 , 2 freebies After 2 Plot Worlds After 2 plot worlds the Council contacts you *2 for saying “Good.” *:plus *2 for saying “I don't have time for this.” then “This is my investigation!” Noveria: Geth Interest Port Hanshan Docking Bay *2 for saying “We'll cooperate.” *:plus *2 for saying “I'm keeping my gun.” Talking with Maeko Matsuo after speaking with Gianna Parasini *2 for saying “Forget about it.” *2 for saying “Humiliating, wasn't it?” Noveria: Smuggling - you need either 6 or 4 to get Opold to tell you who the recipient is before you can sell it to Inamorda *2 for selling the package directly to Inamorda Noveria: Espionage *Refuse the job **8 for saying “Not this time.” (ends the mission) *Take the job **2 for saying “This is wrong.” **2 for saying “It's done.” *Tell Rafael Vargas “An asari asked me to spy.” **2 for saying “I told him about you.” **2 for saying “You're both irritating.” **9 for saying “LIE It's done” Break-In *8 for Charming “You're here illegally.” *9 for Intimidating “You can't take us.” *:plus *2 for saying “They didn't give me a choice.” *2 for saying “Bring it on.” Lorik Qui'in *24 for Charming “You'd be a hero.” *25 for Intimidating “Damn right I will.” The Evidence *Talk to Administrator Anoleis **25 for saying “Gianna is investigating you.” **After saying “No. You're guilty” or “What do I get out of this?” ***9 for making a deal with Anoleis *Talk to Gianna if you don't make a deal with Anoleis or were able to keep the evidence **8 for saying “I convinced Qui'in.” **:plus talk to Matsuo **2 for saying “He was a criminal.” **2 for saying “Your opinion doesn't matter.” To Rift Station *2 for saying “I'll see what I can do.” *2 for saying “I'm not here to help.” *:plus *2 for saying “No problem.” *2 for running without fighting and saying “You're welcome.” or “You couldn't handle it?” Noveria: Quarantine *24 for completing the assignment The Rachni Queen *24 for letting her go *25 for killing her Report to the Council *Queen freed: **2 for saying “They won't.” **2 for saying “Should I guess?” ***2 for saying “Not these ones. *Queen killed: **2 for saying “It was the only way.” **2 for saying “Sometimes.” ;Total *112 , 26 freebies *107 , 6 freebies Feros: Geth Attack Inform Fai Dan *2 for saying "Happy to help." *2 for saying "I didn't do it for you." Talking to Calantha Blake *2 for saying "What's wrong?" *2 for saying "I hope you're not contagious." Talking to Ian Newstead in the tunnels *2 for saying "Can I help?" *2 for saying "Kill him." Feros: Geth in the Tunnels *8 for completing the mission Feros: Power Cells *8 for completing the mission Feros: Varren Meat *8 for completing the mission :plus *2 for saying "Just pay up." Feros: Water Restoration *8 for completing the mission Exit ExoGeni *2 for saying "I believe you," *2 for saying "I don't care." Speak with Refugees *24 for Charming "What about the big picture?" *25 for Intimidating "I'll kill you first." **2 for saying "Sounds logical." **2 for saying "Can't take that chance." :plus *2 for accepting the grenades *2 for saying "No." (you still get the grenades) Minimize Casualties (16) *2-32 2 for each colonist saved *2-32 2 for each colonist killed The Thorian *2 for saying "Let the colonists go." *2 for saying "I'll destroy you." *:plus *8 for mission completion Shiala *9 for saying "I can't let you live." Report to the Council *2 for saying "I help everyone." *2 for saying "Don't be stupid!" **2 for saying "I understood it." ***2 for saying "I help everyone." (if you saved the colonists) or "I wanted to help them." (if you killed the colonists) Ambassador Donnel Udina's Reaction at the Presidium *2 for saying "That's all you care about?" ;Total *116 , 46 freebies *84 , 13 freebies Virmire Virmire: Wrex and the Genophage *Calm Wrex **28 for Charming “These aren't your people!” **28 for saying “I wouldn't do this otherwise.” Or “We are.” (must complete Wrex: Family Armor) **9 for Intimidating “Don't be so naïve.” *Kill Wrex **25 for “Wrex.” **:plus **2 for saying “Damn it.” **8 for saying “I'm in command.” **:plus (when speaking with Kirrahe afterwards) **2 for saying “He was my friend.” or “He deserves respect.” **2 for saying “Dump him.” Virmire: Assisting Kirrahe's Team *2 for Disrupted Communications *:plus *2 for Destroyed Satellite Uplink *:plus *8 for Destroyed Geth Flyers *plus The Alarm *8 for saying “They've got enough trouble.” *9 for saying “They can handle it.” Cell Block B (Menos Avot) *8 for saying “All right. Let him out.” *2 for saying “No.” or “Sorry. I can't risk it.” Cell Block A (Ganto Imness) *2 for saying “I think I can trust you.” or “I'm letting you out.” *9 for saying “Too risky.” **2 for saying “I think I can trust you.” or “I'm letting you out.” **:plus *2 for saying “They're no threat.” *2 for saying “Open the door and kill them.” or “Eliminate them.” Rana Thanoptis *9 for saying “Too late.” Make a Choice *2 for saying “I'm sorry.” *2 for saying “Of course it was.” Saren *2 for Charming “Join me.” *2 for Intimidating “Sovereign will betray you.” Report to the Council *2 for saying “You need proof?” *2 for saying “Screw you!” **2 for saying “You have to trust me.” ;Total *66 , 10 freebies *62 , 20 freebies Race Against Time: Report to the Council “It's Just Politics” *2 for saying “You son of a bitch.” Citadel: Negotiator's Request *8 for Charming “You need help.” *2 for Intimidating “No. You'll go now.” *2 for Charming “Then the game is wrong.” or Intimidating “Don't be an idiot.” and then selecting “(Give him the stimulant.)” (required Charm and Intimidate missing, see Talk page) *9 for “(Give him the depressant.)” Citadel: Our Own Worst Enemy *2 for saying “I won't support you.” *2 for saying “You have my support.” ;Total *10 , 1 freebies *13 , 2 freebies Race Against Time: Go to Ilos Enter the Archives *2 for saying “That's monstrous!” or “You betrayed them.” *2 for saying “It was necessary.” Save the Citadel *24 for Charming “That's not true.” *25 for Intimidate “It's never too late!” *:(both choices only require 9 points if you used a Charm / Intimidate option when speaking to Saren on Virmire) The Council's Fate *8 and 9 for saying “Concentrate on Sovereign.” *28 for saying “Save the Council.” *29 for saying “Let the Council die.” ;Total *54 *56 Other Assignments Tali and the Geth *1 for saying “All right.” or “Take it.” *1 for saying “I can't take that risk.” UNC: Dead Scientists (Doctor at Risk) *8 for Charming “This isn't Justice.” *2 for “him” *9 for Intimidating “Let me do it.” UNC: ExoGeni Facility (Investigate Facility) *8 for saying “I can't do that.” *9 for saying “I should kill you right now!” UNC: Geth Incursions *2 for saying “I don't have time for this!” UNC: Hades' Dogs *8 for saying “I don't trust you.” *9 for saying “Sounds good.” UNC: Hostage *2 for saying “You don't have to die.” *8 for Charming “You need Burns!” *2 for saying “Take them down!” *9 for Intimidating “Don't be stupid.” UNC: Lost Module *6 for finding the data module without killing a space monkey **4 for killing a space monkey outside *4 for killing a space monkey UNC: Major Kyle (Strange Transmission) *2 for saying “Maybe I can reason with him” *:plus *2 for Charming “He needs my help.” *2 for Intimidating “He'll get you all killed!” *:plus *2 for saying “I tried to help you.” *8 for Charming “You can't help them now.” *2 for saying “Enough crazy talk.” *9 for Intimidating “Surrender or they all die!” UNC: Rogue VI *2 for saying “I've heard that before.” *:plus *2 for saying “Was anyone hurt?” ;Total *53 , 10 freebies *56 , 8 freebies X57: Bring Down the Sky Talking to Simon Atwell at Torch Station #1 Exit *2 for saying “They're not all like this.” *2 for saying “Why wouldn't they.” Talking to Charn *8 for Charming “Forget Balak.” *8 for Intimidating “Don't be stupid.” *9 for “him” Talking to Balak *24 for “him go to save hostages” **After saying “I'm not like him.” to Simon Atwell ***2 for saying “Only temporarily.” *25 for “him” **him to die or him for the alliance ***After saying “No one could've done better.” to Simon Atwell ****2 for saying “Damn right I am.” ****2 for saying “As hard as possible.” ;Total *36 *38 Alignment Specific Assignments UNC: Besieged Base *2 for saying “That's not my problem.” (won't get the assignment) *8 for 1-4 researchers killed *24 for 0 researchers killed *9 for 5+ researchers killed UNC: The Negotiation *8 for completing the mission peacefully *9 for refusing to negotiate with Lord Darius and killing him and his men **25 for completing the mission violently Background Specific Assignments (only get one) Citadel: I Remember Me (Colonist) *8 for “her the sedative.” *9 for “the sedative” *9 for saying “Shoot her. That's an order.” Citadel: Old Friends (Earthborn) *2 for saying “I've got a warning.” or “This changes things.” **8 for Charming “This won't help you.” **9 for Intimidating “So what?” or “Do whatever you want.” **9 for “(Shoot him.)” *9 for Charming “I need your help.” *9 for Intimidating “Make it negotiable.” Citadel: Old, Unhappy, Far-Off Things (Spacer) *2 for saying “I'll give you the money.” *2 for saying “You're just a drunk.” **After talking to your mother ***8 for saying “I'll give you 20 for food.” ***8 for Charming “The Veteran's Affairs Office” ***2 for saying “Screw you.” ***9 for Intimidating “No one understands! Waaah!” Total Possible These totals do not include the starting points from your background and psych profile choices. They also do not include getting both alignment assignments, since if you are trying to maximize one extreme you cannot get enough points for both. ;Pre-Ilos *without Bring Down the Sky (BDtS): 539 , 515 *with BDtS: 575 , 553 ;Total *without BDtS: 593 , 571 *with BDtS: 629 , 609 Totals Needed It is possible to achieve 75% in both Paragon and Renegade on your initial playthrough without investing character points into Charm or Intimidate. The Bring Down the Sky totals apply if and only if you land on Asteroid X57; otherwise the "without" totals apply even if you have the DLC installed. ;Without Bring Down the Sky *32.4 (10%) First Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point *Spectre Second Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point *81.0 (25%) Third Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point, First Passive Ability gained *162.0 (50%) Second Passive Ability gained *243.0 (75%) Fourth Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point, Third Passive Ability gained *259.2 (80%) Morality Quest unlocks *291.6 (90%) Alternate Morality Quest Unlocks (if you have already unlocked 80% Renegade, UNC: The Negotiation, on current playthrough this requires 90% Paragon to unlock UNC: Besieged Base on current playthrough and vice versa) *324.0 (100%) Full Bar ;With Bring Down the Sky *34.0 (10%) First Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point *Spectre Second Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point *85.0 (25%) Third Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point, First Passive Ability gained *170.0 (50%) Second Passive Ability gained *255.0 (75%) Fourth Charm/Intimidate unlock + free point, Third Passive Ability gained *272.0 (80%) Morality Quest unlocks *306.0 (90%) Alternate Morality Quest Unlocks (if you have already unlocked 80% Paragon, UNC: Besieged Base, on current playthrough this requires 90% Renegade to unlock UNC: The Negotiation on current playthrough and vice versa) *340.0 (100%) Full Bar Category:Guides